1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a compensation circuit for parameter errors (or processing errors) of elements, which may be generated in the fabrication process of an integrated circuit (IC) chip, and in particular, to an error compensation circuit for compensating for a frequency error of a filter and a boosting error of a boost circuit in an equalizer IC chip for use in an optical disk player.
2. Description of the Related Art
An optical disk player such as a DVD (Digital Video Disk) player includes an equalizer filter for use in a read channel. As to the equalizer filter, it is necessary to reduce a permissible error of a frequency characteristic and a boosting gain, as much as possible. However, during the process of fabricating an IC chip including the equalizer filter, parameters of the elements such as resistors, capacitors and transistors may be deviated by over +/-20% from the designed parameters. As a result, in the worst case, the frequency characteristic and the boosting gain of the equalizer filter may greatly deviate from the designed values, exceeding the permissible error. Accordingly, prior to the shipment of the IC chip, it is necessary to detect parameter errors (i.e., processing errors) generated during the manufacturing process and compensate for the deviation (i.e., the parameter errors), so as to optimize the frequency characteristic and the boosting level.